Royal Soirée
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: Calling all heroes! The Joker invades Bruce Wayne's cooperate party and cannot help as he and Dick are held hostage with their guest. Can't do anything. Dick is tortured and wont touch Bruce 'until Batman gets there'. Can YJ help in time? Can anyone?
1. Chapter 1

People in elegant dresses and expensive tuxes chatted around the room as drinks and hors d'oeurves were held on silver trays that waiters carried to different guest. The host of the event, Bruce Wayne, talked with the high class people as his ward, Richard Grayson-Wayne, used his charisma and boyish charm as he talked to older guests and the younger ones as well.

Richard delivered the punch line to his joke causing all the girls around his age, all older and in tight dresses, to giggle and comment about how funny and witty he was. The young boy noticed his father motion for him to come next to him, most likely to introduce him to another business executive, Richard smiled at the girls and thanked them before he excused himself to go see his father. One older busty blonde girl, Athena-Andrea-Alexandra-Ally ya Ally, commented that she hoped he would stop back by later, Richard nodded and said it would be his honor as he grabbed her hand a placed a ghost of a kiss on it, causing her to turn bright red and giggle like an idiot.

Richard walked over to Bruce, who wrapped an arm around him and introduced him to the head of the French Wayne Corp branch, Jerome Mignot. The young teen shook the older man's hand and did the usual good little boy routine. The young boy felt his wrist and inside pocket vibrate, he instantly knew what it was and kindly excused himself from the conversation.

Dick rushed out of the room and into a small closet. While being as silent as possible he pulled his sleeve up and checked his wrist communicator. Pulling up the information he skimmed over it before pulling out an earplug and listening to the recording that was brought up. His blue eyes widened as he quickly began typing into his keyboard. Not tonight, not him, not them!

Dick closed the screen and quickly left the closet before speed walking up to his mentor. Why hadn't he gotten a notification? Dick stood looking at Bruce and as kindly as possible tried to get his attention. "Excuse me for a minute," Both men looked down at the younger boy. "but I need to talk to my father in privet." Dick explained, his voice lightly laced with urgency.

"Hold on a moment, Richard, Monsieur Mignot and I were discussing the corporation upgrades." Bruce flashed a smile toward his guest. Yes, of courses, business comes first at these kinds of things. Dick suppressed his desire to drag the man away and explain to him what he had just found out.

"But Br-Father," Father, always father at these events. "It's importan-"

"Richard," His voice was stern and silencing, the final word.

Dick bit his lip, his wrist vibrated and he clasped his right hand over his wrist. They were on the edge of the property, this couldn't wait. His wrist vibrated again, they were on the property. Why wasn't Bruce being notified?

Dick squeezed his wrist as he decided it was necessary, and the only option left. He released his own wrist and grabbed Bruce's and faced Monsieur Mignot. "I'm terribly sorry, but this can't wait." Dick explained as he pulled Bruce away from the man and out of the crowd and closer to the front entrance. Bruce was livid, Dick could tell by the racing pulse in the older man's wrist and from his instincts. But he could deal with that later they were almost here and the police wouldn't be able to stop them.

The boy stopped and turned to face his dad. Shit, Bruce was past mad, and pissed, and livid, he was giving him the freaking mega-Bat-glare. "What is the meaning of this?"

Dick almost though he shouldn't tell Bruce-no, no he had to. "Joker's escaped from Arkham-"

"The police can handle it and Batman would have been notified."

"I was notified!" Dick harshly whispered. "I don't know why you weren't."

"No, my comm. would have-" Bruce placed his right hand on the left side of his chest where his comm. unit would rest and cursed. He opened his jacket and tried to find the piece of technology.

"The police over heard Joker and Harley say that they wanted to go to a party." The older man let out another swear. Damn it, he switched jackets at the last minute. "Bruce listen!" Dick demanded. Bruce looked down at his son with angry eyes; Dick knew that they weren't directed necessarily at him but more so out of frustration towards himself. "Joker and Harley were over heard wanting to go to a party and they're on their way-"

Dick was cut off as the main door burst open with a loud bang, all the guest turned to see the commotion, all seeing Joker and Harley, wearing large grins, standing at the door way. "Don't worry party people, the entertainment and life of the party is here!"

"Yay! Go Mister J!" Harley cheered and clapped for him.

Bruce and Dick both stared at the two intruders, well more like Bruce glared. "-here." Dick breathed. The Joker flashed his yellow teeth and walked into the room, slamming and locking the large doors behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**This chapter is super short but that's to set the background and all the other ones will be longer so enjoy**

**I'll update soon and this can be slash between Robin and Superboy-if you want if not just tell me I can still decide now or soon Ill leave it up to my wonderful readers ****(No likey SuperMartin-just doesn't work for me)**

**Or I could just leave it all angst and suspense-tasitic**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION (I Own Nothing) **

**R E V I E W . E V E N . I F . A N O N Y M O U S !**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Every guest stayed statue still; the woman clinging to the person next to them. The demented clown began to walk around the room, people tensing as he passed. "Aw, don't stop the party on my account, I enjoy a good time as much as any of you." He gave a short pause before adding, "Although my definition of a good time might be a bit different, but rule one of fun: Don't call the cops!" He let out a maniacal laugh and Harley joined in as she clung to his arm walking with her partner.

"We'll have to show them fun, puddin'!" Harley exclaimed.

The Joker gave a face splitting smile and turned to the girl giving her a pat on the head. "What a great idea!" Joker's beady eyes scanned the room before landing on Bruce and Dick. "Ah, Harley, let's not be rude. Come, let us met our _gracious_ host."

Bruce and Dick clinched their fist as the two villains sauntered over towards them, a path clearing out of the way. Bruce instinctively put himself in front of his son and glared at the two intruders. Harley released the Joker's arm as they faced the two dark haired people. "Why, hello there! You must be Mister Bruce Wayne! I have heard so much about you! As you may know, I am the one and only Joker, and this is my partner in crime Harley Quinn!" Harley gave a little wave, but Bruce's glare never faltered. "Oh come now Brucie," The Joker exclaimed. "Don't be a party pooper." Joker gave a small pout.

Harley mean while peaked around the billionaire and stared at the young boy, his blue eyes glaring at her. Harley blinked before grinning as she grabbing the boy's wrist and yanked him in front and out of reach of his father. Bruce made a reach for the boy but he wasn't quick enough to grab a hold of him. Dick struggled to get out of the woman's grasp, he normally would be able to flip the chick and fight them both off and on the ground, but he was Richard Grayson-Wayne and not Robin. "Look here Mister J," Harley exclaimed.

The Joker turned to see the young boy in the woman's grasp. Bruce made an attempt to get his son back but the Joker's gloved hand pushed him to the ground. Bruce let out a low growl, he was the freaking Batman, yet he couldn't do anything right now. The Joker stepped over to the kid and looked him over. Harley pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug as he tried to push away. "Oh puddin' he's just the type of child that I've always wanted, I mean look at him! He's tiny and adorable and his beautiful eyes and-"

The Joker snapped his fingers together. "Ha-ha! I've just figured it out, why didn't I realize it sooner?" The clown grabbed his wrist, pulled him from Harley's grasp, and held his arm above his head to get a better look. "You're that boy from Hayley's Circus!" Dick felt his blood freeze; Bruce pushed himself up to charge at the bastard, but Harley delivered a swift kick to his chest, causing him to fall to the ground panting. "I knew you looked familiar, kid." The Joker continued. "I remember when I found out about that tragic day," He gave a small sniff and a tiny frown. "It was awful to lose good acrobats like that" His eyes flashed back to meet Dick's blue ones. "You practically grew up in the circus." The Joker sat cross leg on the ground and pulled Dick into his lap keeping him in a tight embrace.

Dick tried to push and pull away "Let go of him!" Bruce growled as he attempted to stand to help his son but Harley sent a surprisingly hard punch to Bruce's temple. The host went toppling back into a group of people who caught him and prevented him from falling. Blood was dripping down his face now and the guests were all the more frightened.

The Joker held on to the boy as he petted his slicked black hair. "I bet you love clowns. And you still know some of your moves, old habits die hard and all." The Joker gave a sickening laugh as he tossed his head back in amusement. Dick tried harder to escape and Bruce stood on his own, pushing away from the people. Two large hands grabbed the wealthy man's arms and pulled them away from his body. Everyone was visibly shaking at the now present group of strong men, slender figures, and all sorts of shapes and sized people in clown masks. The clown smiled and pushed Dick back into Harley's open arms. "Everything's all locked up, I assume?"

"Everythin' boss, ain't no way a copper's gettin' in here." One of the bigger thugs responded.

"Oh goodie! And the Bat and his boy?" He asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"No way they gettin' in without us knowin'."

"Excellent and the same goes for the League. Now then," He smiled upon the rest of the group. "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

><p>"Superman here,"<p>

"Superman, we have a situation." Jon begun. Superman stopped mid-flight to listen to the other alien. "The Joker has invaded a party in Gothem." Superman was about to cut him off saying it was Batman's territory. "The party was being hosted by Bruce Wayne."

"I see," He answered pondering and worried about his friend. "Have you heard anything from Batman?"

"No,"The martian answered. "He isn't answering his comm. link."

Superman paused as he tried to think. "What about Robin?"

"No, he is not responding either." The feeling of dread grew.

"Alright," breathed the Man of Steel. "I'll make a fly by."

"Very well, inform me on the situation." Jon commanded.

"Of course." And with that Superman signed off and headed towards Gothem.

* * *

><p>"What's a party without some fun and game?" The Joker grinned. "Let's play a game!" The Joker snapped his fingers and three of the masked men appeared next to him. "Go and fetch us a table and some chairs." The men nodded and walked toward the buffet table. "No, you imbecile! Not that table! It is being used right now and I would like to be a <em>gracious<em> guest and not ruin the _exquisite_ food that Mr. Wayne here-" Joker explained as he skipped over and pinched Bruce's cheek. "-has so considerably provided."

The men nodded and walked over to another circular glass table. "'ow's this?"

The Joker waved his hand. "Fine, fine and grab six, six, six chairs." The table was slammed down in the middle of the room in front of the Joker and the six chairs were placed around them. "Come, come Mr. Wayne and little Richard, sit with us." The two strong men brought Bruce to the table and shoved him into the chair next to The Joker. Harley smile and tugged Dick to the chair next to her as she sat next to her partner. "Harley, dear, why don't you grab two more friends to join us."

"Okie dokie, puddin'!" Harley leapt around the room searching for just the _right_ people. Dick and Bruce watched as each group of people flinched when ever Harley came near to them, women were burying their faces in their date's breasts and the men would tighten their hold. Finally, Harley found a suitable couple and and grabbed the woman's wrist and tore her from her husband, Dick could tell by the matching rings, and brought them both over to the table. The woman sat on Dick's right, the husband next to her right and Bruce to his, until it circled around to the Joker on Bruce's right and Harley on his until it landed back on Dick at Harley's right.

The Joker shouted, loud enough for the entire house to hear, for guest to come and watch the game. The room flooded with more people and people and some sized figures following behind. The Joker took out sticky notes and two pens. "Now I like this game a lot, I'm sure you all know it." He grinned and handed a sticky note to each person. "Write down a name of a famous person on your card and put it face down and then we'll pass the card over to the person on our left and well take turns guessing who we are. Sounds fun, right?" No one answered besides Harley. "Right?" He snapped. All of the guest who were forced to watch agreed with frightened voices. Dick watched as the two clowns wrote down names, the young woman, who seemed no older than thirty, attempted to hold back her sobs. Her husband was glaring daggers at the Joker while his other hand was holding his wife's. Dick watched the table and met eyes with Bruce. _What are we doing?_

Bruce's eyes scanned around the room. _Waiting for an opening._ Bruce brushed his hand over his wrist. _If you get any chance I want you to use your wrist communicator to contact The League_. Dick laid his hand on his left wrist in agreement.

Dick's eye's glanced down at the sticky note before meeting back with Bruce's. _Do we have to play this game?_

Bruce gave a single tap on his sticky note. _Yes_. Bruce pressed two finger to his temple and Dick swallowed._ They have a guns aimed at the guest._

_Cheaters._ Dick thought to himself with an eye roll. He caught the faintest twitch in Bruce's features. He agreed. Dick averted his eyes as The Joker shoved the pen into Bruce's hand and Harley pushed the other into his. Dick had the perfect idea if Harley was going to get his card. _Aileen Wuornos._ He couldn't help the smirk on his lips. It fit. Dick printed out the name so it was perfectly legible. He then glanced at the woman next to him and placed his hand over her right one. She jumped and stared at him like a frightened deer, tears in her eyes. Dick gave her a faint smile and a light squeeze to her hand of reassurance. She, in return, gave a watery smile and turn her hand over to squeeze him back. Dick removed his hand and passed over the pen with apologetic eyes. Her lip trembled as she forced herself to write down a name. Once she was done she looked up at the eyes of her husband and they exchanged wry smiles.

"Alrighty then," The Joker clasped his hands together and slid his note over to Bruce and Harley happily handed hers to her partner. When no one else began to move the clown snapped. "Exchange the cards!" They did as he said.

Each of them followed as they watched the Joker put his note on his forehead. Dick looked around at the names. He knew who Harley was, The Joker was, stupidly enough, himself. Way to be creative Harley. Bruce was ironically himself as well, just as Batman; the husband was Sherlock Holmes; and the wife was Marilyn Monroe, how sweet. Dick watched as Bruce noticed Harley's name and fixed him with a scornful stare. Dick gave the slightest, almost unnoticeable, shrug of his shoulders. _It fits, so what._

"Let me start first," He glanced at the table. "Am I well known?"

"Very." Harley squealed.

The Joker grinned. "Well I can't tell yet so Harley, dear, why don't you go next?"

Harley gave a bright smile. "Okay, let me see, my new friend-yes you girly! Tell me, am I a girl like us?" The other woman bit her lip and gave a shaky nod. "You're turn, Richard!"

Dick met eyes with Bruce. "Am I a cultural figure?" Bruce nodded and scratched the inside of each wrist. Christian. Dick processed thought the options playing them against the likely hood of each and eliminated based on what he could tell about the couple and what he already knew. He was a saint.

The husband squeezed his wife's and and she whispered out her question, the same as Harley's. "Am I a woman?" husband's was similar. "Am I a man?" Yes.

It became Bruce's turn. "Do I help people?"

The Joker giggled and nodded. "To most people." Before Dick could give him the signal for Batman Bruce managed to guess. "I'm Batman." Dick's eyes widened, in what everyone else would have assumed to be awe and shock but actually it was the fact at how The Joker was now examining Bruce.

"Say that again."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "I've already said who I am." He ripped off the sticky note and didn't even bother to glace at it to confirm.

"_Say it again_!" The Joker demanded.

But before Bruce could speak Dick stopped him. "Well, he guessed it and now to reveal who you are. I'll give you a hint: you're a low, good for nothing, psychopath, who can't even think of new material so he has to recycle the same thing and try to put new trick on it but only loses to a greater hero."

The Joker glared at him instead and Harley gasped in surprise. The couple next to him were huddled together. Bruce began to try and speak "Dick-"

"That's right, Dick! Do you think you have some balls as well?" The Joker slammed his fist on the table and Dick felt the glass shatter and pour down onto the ground. The Joker was about to make a leap for Dick when Bruce grabbed The Joker's jacket and pulled him towards himself as he delivered a fierce punch to the Joker's face. Harley launched herself at Bruce and Dick made sure to pushed the couple away from them and back into the crowd. Dick met eyes with Bruce as he threw Harley way from him._ Call the League._

Dick didn't hesitate he slipped up his jacket sleeve and began to send messages to the Watch Tower while everyone's eyes were on Bruce. Unfortunately, not a moment later Dick felt a pair of hands grab his wrists and yank them above his head, so he was now almost a foot off of the ground. Dick noticed that two of the strong men were holding Bruce back and the Joker was hissing and glaring daggers at Bruce. Harley was pouting and rubbing her arm. The Joker wiped the blood off of his lip and stormed in front of Bruce.

"You think you're so great and _strong_! You're _powerless_ while _I'm_ here!" Bruce didn't seem phased in the slightest. "You will pay for what you have done." Anyone else would be shaking at the anger seething out of the clown's voice but this was Bruce Wayne. The Joker turned and looked at Dick. "Unfortunately, Mr. Wayne, I conversed with all the many sides of myself and decided that the King of Gothem need to have the big finale finish before his entire court, that includes the Dark Knight." Bruce remained silent and Dick tried to catch his eye, which was fixated on the insane man in front of them. "So instead, I will go for the Prince."

"Don't you dare touch him-" Bruce was cut off as Harley delivered a right hook to his face.

"That's for earlier." She declared with a huff.

The Joker smiled once again and walked over to the levitated Dick. Once he was in range Dick kicked his legs up and nailed the Joker with a kick to the neck. The Joker frowned and back hand slapped Dick. "_You insolent boy_!" The Joker picked up a discarded shard of glass and lightly traced a smile on Dick's face. "I could make you match me. We could be twinkies." His eyes were alight with dark humor.

"D-" Bruce tried again but Harley sent a blow to his gut. Dick could hear some of the guest crying.

The Joker smiled and dug the glass deeper into his cheek. "You would always wear a smile, like me." The glass was biting into his skin and Dick could feel his skin breaking. "Why so serious, Dickie?"

Just as Dick felt the blood begin to seep down the spot on his chin One of the slender figures appeared. "Mr. Joker, sir, we have a new guest. It's Superman."

The Joker grinned and spun around to face the slender man. "_Excellent_! Prepare our welcome! I can't wait to see him again!"

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**This chapter is longer! Yay! I appreciate the reviews and critics sooooooooo much!**

**Can Superman help them?**

**As for who Dick was I made him St Jude-the saint of desperate cases and as for Harleys...I think you should just looker her up-the movie _Monster_ is about her and Ill just say that she was a crazy prositute serial killer**

**To those who think the characters seem too OOC Ill try to fix that and as for Bruce's harshness I didn't mean for it to come across as too harsh as some think it did and Ill try to make them closer to their characters**

**Sorry for the late update and the slash question in the last chapter. I once had someone yell at me for not giving a fair chance for slash and asking the reader's oppinion at the begining, so I always do that now just to be safe and that doesn't happen again-the most there will be is bromance and family/team bonding/love**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION (I Own Nothing) **

**R E V I E W . E V E N . I F . A N O N Y M O U S !**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Superman focused on the large mansion, eyes scanning the grounds before using his x-ray vision to see inside.

Superman examined the mansion in front of him. The whole house was surrounded my people wearing clown masks. He x-rayed the inside of the mansion and noticed Bruce and Dick were sitting at a circular table with the Joker, Harley and two other people. They were safe, for now. He examined the other parts of the house and noticed every guest was in the main room and men in masks were all around the house. Anger flared up when he noticed Alfred and the rest of the butlers tied together and thrown in a closet; the worst part was Alfred was unconscious with blood dripping down his temple. They'll pay dearly, The Man of Steel told himself.

The sound of braking glass tore his vision back to Bruce and Dick. The Joker smashed the table and tried to get Dick but Bruce stopped him. There was a commotion and Superman hoped that his friend would be alright, even though he knew he would. This was Bruce after all and Dick could handle himself. He searched around for any possible traps and couldn't spot any.

A moment later when he focused back on the situation with Bruce and Dick he saw them both being held back by strong men, not as strong as him, but, hey, how many were? Superman saw The Joker yelling at Bruce but soon turned his gaze to Dick. Bruce's face darkened and he spoke before Harley punched him. The Joker walked over to Dick and the kid brought his knee up to nail The Joker in the chin, Superman couldn't help the smirk and satisfaction as he quickly gazed over the rest of the mansion. Everyone was in the main room with Bruce and Dick.

When he focused back the Joker had picked up a sharp piece of broken glass and was nearing Dick.

He couldn't wait any longer. Superman sped down towards the mansion and sent a quick comm. to Jon, but a bright red light flashed on him and Superman felt himself falling. He tried to reach for something, anything, to save himself. He tried to force himself to fly again but he felt so weak. The light turned off just moments before he crashed into the ground, dirt piling and smearing into him. He actually was in pain, but he was alive and nothing seemed injured too badly or broken.

The Man of Steel heard footsteps and laughter and when he looked up he noticed the purple suit and cruel yellow grin plastered on a white face. "Why, hello there, Supes! I'm so glad to see you again!" There was clear delight in the villain's voice. A small pout formed on The Joker's face. "Aw, Supes, you didn't get all fancied up." A wicked smile formed back on his face."That's alright I have something you can wear." The Joker pulled out a small broach and crouched down to pin it on Superman's uniform. There was just a small amount of green on the pin but it was more than enough to knock The Man of Steel down and keep him there.

* * *

><p>The Joker skipped back into the grand room and walked right up to Bruce with a big smile on his face. "Guess what, Brucie?"<p>

Bruce repressed a growl when he responded, "What?"

The Joker's smile grew into a face splitting one. "You're Knight in Shining Armor has arrived!" He pronounced. Dick's eyes darted to try and meet Bruce, but Bruce wasn't looking back at him; he was staring at the Joker trying to call his bluff.

"Your Dark Knight isn't here yet, I don't know what's keeping him" The Joker continued. "But, no matter, he sent a replacement, who failed miserably, by the way. Give it up for…drum roll please!" The Joker began while Harley created a drum roll. "Superman!" The doors burst open and The Man of Steel was being dragged in by _a single man_ like a rag doll before being thrown right in front of Bruce and the Joker. "Viola!" The clown declared.

Superman let out a groan and Bruce clinched his fist. _No one_ did this to his friends. Batman was internally clashing with him, demanding to forget his identity and save everyone; that's what he was made to do.

The Joker grinned and sat on Superman, keeping him on the ground. He fixed a glare on the hero and said with the most serious expression. "Where is Batman?" When Superman didn't answer The Joker gripped his throat with both hands. "Where is _my_ Batman?"

Superman fixed him with a glare. "I'm in charge of Gothem tonight."

The Joker tightened his grip. "Well, you're not doing a very good job of it." The color was draining out of Superman's face. Dick was screaming in the background, Harley clamped a hand over his moth. "Shush it, kiddo. It's getting good." No, it was bad. Dick was watching one of his mentors, his daylight hero, Bruce's best friend, Dick's own friend as well, helpless and dying in a too mortal way.

Instantly the Joker released his hold and Superman got up and walked away from him. Superman, meanwhile, was gasping and coughing for sweet, precious air. Dick noticed Bruce relax, slightly, and so did other guests.

"You're far too weak." The Joker declared as he walked away from "A little bit of red here, a dash of green there." He looked over his shoulder. "You probably never leave the house around Christmas time." The Joker let out a sickening laugh and whirled around. "Batman's more of a challenge than you are. He's creative and smart; he plays my games." He stared into Superman's blue eyes. "A man is more powerful than you…how does that make you feel?"

"Batman is a great hero; his character is one of the greatest that I have ever seen. That man would die a hundred times to protect _anyone_. I don't care if you find him more powerful than me, he has many strengths and I would do anything for him." The speech seemed to take more strength out of Superman, yet Bruce and Superman met each other's eyes and a small smile ghosted over Bruce's lips.

The Joker, meanwhile sniffed and pulled out a handkerchief to dab his eyes before handing it over to Harley who blew her nose. "That was very touching Supeys." The clown took the dirtied cloth from Harley and placed it back in his coat without a second thought.

"Now then," the Joker stated walked back over and started feeling up Superman and let out an "ah-ha!" When he reached into Superman's ear and pulled out the comm. unit. He crouched right next to Superman's face. "Call Batman." He demanded.

Superman let out a hoarse, "No,"

The Joker slapped his face and Bruce was struggling against the two men. "Call Batman or The League." Superman refused again, until Harley came up with a young woman pressing a gun up to her temple. "Call them." The Joker demanded a final time. "Or else…"

"Alright," Superman agreed. Dick watched as Bruce clinched his fists, but Dick knew Bruce would have done the same in the situation.

The clown activated the comm. link and held it next to Superman. "Speak." The psychotic man mouthed.

And Superman did.

"Superman to Watch Tower; access code: F-08 transmit YJ-01…This is Superman; Watch Tower, I need to speak with Batman."

_"Superman, this is Martin Manhunter. As you are aware Batman is out of contact in the outer reaches of Space aiding Green Lantern." _

The Joker glared at Superman and hissed, "And the Bird Boy?"

"Where is Robin?"

There was a short pause. _"He and the Young Justice team are away on a mission. Robin is forbidden to go into Gothem until Batman returns, under Batman's orders."_

"Touching," The Joker commented.

_"How is the mission in Gothem?"_

The Joker took up the comm.. and set his foot on Superman's throat. "He failed…" the clown glanced around the room at all of the terrified faces and his gaze remained on his host. "When will you people learn that I only associate with Batman; no one else is as _fun._" A sickening laugh erupted from the Joker. "The gracious host and Gothem's King, Bruce Wayne, is waiting for his Dark Knight and if he doesn't appear soon I'm going to have to have my own fun with _Le Petit Prince."_

Bruce's eyes darted towards his son. _Never_. Bruce began to protest but a hand was slammed over his mouth. Superman made a noise of protest but the shoe dug deeper into his throat. The Joker continued to speak into the comm. "I will take down each member of The Justice League until I get what I want; only Batman will get through without interruption." There was no response on the other line. "Bring me _my_ Batman or The Tragic Prince gets it." And with that the line cut off.

The Joker walked up to Dick and smiled. "A child is always a more valuable bargaining chip than an adult. No hard feelings, kid." He shrugged before leaning down to Dick's level. "Hey, if push comes to shove I think Harley's looking to adopt you." Harley smiled down at Dick, who merely glared at the clowns for thinking he would even consider such a thing. "Think about it Dickie, you could have your circus family again, a loving mother and a kind father-"

Harley yelped as she nursed her bitten and now bloodied hand. Dick growled, the blood in his mouth making him seem more ferocious. "I already have a great family and I would never trade them for anything in the world." The Joker sneered. "And I would never _want_ to be in any relation to you."

The Joker scowled and delivered a fierce punch to Dick's gut. "Think before you speak, kiddy. I'm not going to go easy on you now."

* * *

><p><em>"Superman to Watch Tower; access code: F-08 transmit YJ-01…This is Superman; Watch Tower, I need to speak with Batman."<em> Superman's voice came over communications. Jon was instantly at the comm. Listening to the access coding he dreaded the situation. Mission failure, high risk of casualties and danger, and Superman was actually asking to send Young Justice minus Robin. Jon called over Diana so she could hear as well. She leaned over the counter listening closely.

"Superman, this is Martin Manhunter. As you are aware Batman is out of contact in the outer reaches of Space aiding Green Lantern." It was the usual story they gave when they couldn't reveal identities. Diana nodded and silently continued to listen, arms crossed.

_"And the Bird Boy?"_

_"Where is Robin?"_

"He and the Young Justice team are away on a mission. Robin is forbidden to go into Gothem until Batman returns, under Batman's orders." Jon lied.

_"Touching," _It was soft spoken but it was the Joker's voice.

"How is the mission in Gothem?" Jon hesitated to ask. He already knew but he had to ask, to keep up the façade of not receiving Superman's code.

The Joker's voice came over the comm. link and Diana clinched the counter, bending the metal. _"He failed…" _Those words were terrifying. Superman doesn't fail. _"When will you people learn that I only associate with Batman; no one else is as _fun_." _ The Joker's laughter filled the link. _"The gracious host and Gothem's King, Bruce Wayne, is waiting for his Dark Knight and if he doesn't appear soon I'm going to have to have my own fun with _Le Petit Prince_." _

"No," Diana breathed.

_"I will take down each member of The Justice League until I get what I want; only Batman will get through without interruption."_ Jon couldn't find the words to say. _"Bring me my Batman or The Tragic Prince gets it."_ And with that the line cut off.

There was silence for all of two seconds before Diana shouted, "I'm going down there, Jon." She was walking away towards the transporter when Jon stopped her.

"You cannot, The Joker will be expecting such a thing, and we cannot risk having you in danger as well as Superman and Batman. You must stay here."

"I can handle him." She stated.

"I am sure but I do not want to take that risk."

Diana glared at him. "Then why did you call me up here?"

"Superman requested that we send The Young Justice team instead.

Diana flared. "No," She opposed. "They're just kids-"

"They have proven themselves on many occasions." Jon countered.

Diana clinched her fists. "I know," She stated looking at the ground. "But I have more experience dealing with the Joker. Let me handle him; I don't want to see them get hurt, it's too risky."

Jon gave a solemn look. "I agree but the Joker will not be expecting them and it was Superman's idea." Diana didn't say anything. "I called you so you could be the one to inform them about their newest mission and advise them on what to do."

Diana's eyes softened. "Do you really think this is what's best?" She believed in their team…it was just…Superman was taken down in such a short time and she didn't want to lose any of them or have anything happen to them if she could have prevented it. Call it Hero's Guilt.

"I have faith that they will succeed in the mission."

* * *

><p><em>Recognized: Wonder Woman 03<em>

As partially expected, Aqualad was waiting by the entrance for her arrival.

"Wonder Woman, how may I-"

"Gather everyone in here." She hastily commanded.

Aqualad nodded and quickly ran off to get everyone together. Thankfully, she only had to wait a few minutes before everyone was gathered.

"We are all present, Wonder Woman." Aqualad informed.

"Good," She pulled up different screens from news reports to Superman's call. "The reason I called you all here is that…" She took a deep breath. "Bruce Wayne's party has been invaded by The Joker." The news reportings flashed with subtitles on each screen. "Currently all of the guests are being held hostage, while Mr. Wayne and his son Richard are being threatened." Wally choked on the food he was eating but no one noticed. "We have attempted to help by sending Superman, yet..." Wonder Woman clinched her fists. "He has failed and is currently being held hostage as well." She could see the shock on everyone's face and Superboy's look of utter disbelief.

"So you're sending us?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yes," Wonder Woman nodded and pulled up the public Wayne Mansion blue prints. "You're mission is to go in and _undetected_ and relieve the situation _without notice_."

"What about Batman and Robin?" Superboy asked.

"They are on a top secret mission and are unable to be contacted at this time." Wonder Woman briefly met eyes with Wally, not even half a second but they both understood. "You have been specifically requested to fulfill this mission by Superman."

The team boarded the bioship each, mentally connected and in full knowledge of the plan. The pure emotion that leaked into Wonder Woman's face still etched in their mind along with her final words:

_Casualties are not an option. There is more at risk than you are aware._

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling! **

**I did have this ready last week but my internet was down and I had this ready a moth ago but then my flashdrive broke before I could transfer it (completely snapped in two) and I had to rewrite the entire story! and then I had to finish and turn in my 27 page paper on _The Picture of Dorian Gray _(may be my favorite book ever) and get ready for graduation and now I'm getting ready for college!**

**Warning: Dick will get hurt...how bad he gets hurt depends on your reviews. You tell me how bad and if I don't get that many reviews...if you've read _Hypothermia_ then you know I'm not afraid to kill him. Actually that would work nicely with what I'm planning...hm...death...**

**I will be gone from mid July to mid August so I'll try to write two chapters (one to post before I leave and one to post right when I get back)**

**I'm working on Bruce to make him more in character (for those who suggested I work on that)  
>Ya Superman getting taken down so easily...the Joker is psychotic and has everything planned<br>For those of you who think Wonder Woman was kinda ooc...just think about her position, I would be freaking out slightly as well so that's how I wrote it  
>Yes Alfred is hurt and I might bring him in to be hurt more and make you people cry<br>And finally next chapter will be the Young Justice team being brought in to try and save the day but think about, it if I've had the Joker take down Superman so easily then he might have something planned for a group of teens...**

**thanks so much for your patience**

**Also! Be on the look out for YJ one shots or shorts Ill be posting soon**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION**

**R E V I E W**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	4. Chapter 4

The ship hovered above Wayne properties, each member was disguised in civilian clothing, fancy dresses and suits, weapons hidden from any sort of view, yet easily accessible. They were mentally connected and they knew their jobs. They wouldn't fail.

_"Miss Martian you and Superboy will take the south entrance and try to get rid of the guards you can and also along the east side. If possible send some of the hostages to the bio ship."_

M'gann and Connor landed floated towards the ground before straightening themselves out and trying to look more presentable. Conner hooked his arm around M'gann's waist as they tried to catch the attention of one of the guards. With M'gann's fiery red hair and dress it wasn't long before he shouted at them and started over towards them. A few more headed over at the sound of the noise. Four people, it wouldn't take the two teens long to take them down.

With the group of men taken down Conner examined the grounds. No people outside but there were a lot of guards. They could handle them.

_"Kid Flash, you and Rocket take care of the north and west entrances_." When the order was given there was an unspoken surprise that Wally wasn't objecting and wanting to be with his girlfriend. He accepted and just asked to know if Richard Grayson was alright.

Kid flash sped around the guards, taking down as many of them as he could, without being noticed. He dragged them over towards Rocket so she could bound them together and get the others. The suit didn't allow him as freer movements as his other but he wasn't going to complain, there were more important things. He would make this as quick as possible.

_"Artemis, you go around the back entrance, and try to find a way in and see if you can get a shot on The Joker."_ Artemis jumped from the house top and down towards one of the lower balconies. Picking at the lock she allowed herself entrance and suck through the labyrinth of a mansion, taking down guards along the way.

_"Zatanna and I will go through the front entrance and join the crowd of hostages; we will work our way to the Joker as well as Mr. Wayne and his son."_ Zatanna and Aqualad allowed the guards to see them and shove them inside and towards the rest of the group of hostages.

_"We are inside."_ Aqualad mentally told the team as he continued to keep a hold on Zatanna.

_"How's Richard?"_ KF immediately asked.

_"I cannot see him at the –"_

_"I see him,"_ Zatanna cut in. _"He's a little worse for wear but I don't think it's anything he can't handle._" No one commented on that.

_"Artemis, where is your location?" _

Artemis hid behind a corner as she looked down the steps. _"Second floor, I can see everything from here. I have a hawk's view of the situation."_ She looked through the crowd and added, _"I can see you and Zatanna." _

Aqualad looked up and tried to spot his teammate. "I can see you, find a better hiding location." Artemis tried to figure one out and find one. "_As surprising as this sounds this house doesn't allow me or anything, for that matter, to be one hundred percent hidden."_ She explained as she attempted to find at least the best position.

Everyone ignored Wally's short laugh and side comment of, _"Of course, it doesn't."_

_"The first spot I was in hid me the most."_

_"Agreed," _Aqualad looked at the situation. Superman was on the ground, looking very much in pain, the host and his son looked so helpless.

_"I have a lock on the Joker."_ Artemis informed_. "I can take him out."_

_"Hold on,"_ Aqualad commanded_. "Superboy, Miss Martain, how is your situation?"_

_"We're making good progress."_ Miss Martain informed.

_"Rocket and Kid Flash?"_

_"Fine, how's the situation in there?"_ Kid quickly asked.

_"Artemis is lined up for a shot."_ Aqualad informed.

Artemis looked at the situation again. How did Superman have trouble? It all seemed too easy. "Something's not right." Artemis voiced.

"_What?"_ Kid Flash jumped in.

_"This is all too easy. Superman was taken down and we're doing this without breaking a sweat."_

_"There was one of him and-"_

_"Still!"_ Artemis emphasized.

Zatanna pulled Aqualad's attention back towards the hostages. The Joker looked like he was about to strangle Richard. _"Artemis, take the shot."_ Aqualad ordered.

Artemis nodded and adjusted her wrist crossbow and double checked her target. She watched it sail right before hitting…Mr. Wayne!

Bruce clinched his teeth and bit back the pain as volts of electricity surged through his body. It seemed to continue on and on before a small choked noise escaped and he blacked out.

"Bruce!" Dick screamed in horror. Oh God, no, no, please. The sight scared him, Bruce was being electrocuted right before his eyes. One moment The Joker was focused on him, looking like he might snap and the next he snapped his fingers and he and his men spun around and threw Bruce in front of The Joker. Bruce just convulsed and Dick could see sparks of light coming off of Bruce. He didn't hear Superman's small gasp for his friend or even the shocked and cries of the other guests, but he did hear the gasp of pain Bruce made right before he collapsed on the ground.

Dick struggled out of the men's grasp and was at Bruce's side. He shouted for his father to wake up because he needed him now and they were going to protect each other. But he was out cold. Dammit, Bruce! They just left him on the floor.

That's when Dick noticed the small arrow on Bruce; Dick's eyes widened in realization. _They're here_. He scanned the room while two thugs grabbed his arms and shoved him backup. The team was here to save them. Where were they…._There_! He spotted Aqualad and Zatanna in the crowd instantly.

Artemis stared in shock. How could that have happened? There's no way! _"He knows we're here!"_ Artemis shouted at the team.

The Joker grinned and spun around. "I know you're here, kiddies! Show yourselves and I'll show mercy." A wicked smile planted itself upon his painted lips. When they didn't show at once he growled.

_"What do we do?"_ Zatanna asked.

_"We cannot reveal ourselves_-"

_"He'll hurt innocent people if we don't."_ Zatanna stated.

_"How did he find out?"_ Icon exclaimed.

_"If you don't come out by the time I get to three, kiddos, I'll just have to play with someone else your age."_ The Joker turned towards Dick and flashed him a smile. He pulled out a knife from what seemed like nowhere.

_"He's going to hurt Richard."_ Zatanna exclaimed.

_"No!"_ Kid Flash shouted. "He can't get hurt.

_"One,"_ The Joker warned stepping closer to Dick.

_"We can't reveal ourselves."_

"Two," He pressed the tip of the knife into Richard's palm, digging it in, already drawing blood. Dick cringed, just because he's dealt with worse doesn't mean it hurt any less.

_"We have to do something."_ Artemis shouted.

_"Can you get a shot in?_ Aqualad called out.

_"Not without hitting anyone."_

The blade was biting deeper into Dick's hand. "Thr-"

"No," Kid Flash sped into the room, orders be damned, he was going to protect his bro.

The Joker's eyes lit up. "Oh goodie, I get a kiddy." He pulled the blade away from Dick's hand. "Don't you look fancy?" He complemented, eyeing the suit he was forced to wear. Suddenly a light went off in the clown's head. "If you're here that means the rest of the team is here too!" The Joker spun around and called out, "Little Bird! Robin! Come out, come out where ever you are! Ollie, Ollie, oxen free!"

There was a moment of silence before The Joker's smile fell. He glared at Kid Flash. "He's not here." Kid glared back.

"Where is he?" The Joker took a step further and held the knife towards Kid Flash. "'Cause I know you're not alone, Kid Flash." His name sounded creepier coming from The Joker than any of the other nicknames. "I know you have the rest of the team with you." The Joker shouted. "I just took down Superman!" He emphasized by throwing the knife right next to Superman, where it suck in the ground. "You're not here alone! Where is my birdie?" He grabbed Kid Flash by his lapels and growled in his face Kid didn't even flinch. The Joker cracked his neck and stepped back. He "I know the archer, Diana is here. He walked over to pick up the knife and pull it from the ground. He sauntered over towards Dick, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Come out, Tiny Team!" He called as he stood next to Richard.

_"Come out guys."_ Kid Flash stated. He eyed Dick, who gave a ghost of a smirk back.

The Joker looked over at his partner. "Harles, be a dear and fetch me the archer."

"Okie dokie, boss!" Harley saluted and then disappeared.

"Stop!" Kid Flash growled. _"Guys, they're going to find you." _Kid got no response, there was only silence. The link was broken. No_. "Guys?"_

Silence. Then chaos. There were screams and fighting and Kid saw Aqualad being torn from the crowd. Four guards entered with an unconscious Miss M and a subdued Superboy. There was a small explosion and before he could realize it Harley was sitting and pinning Artemis to the ground.

"I win, Kid Flash." Kid stared at how quickly his teammates were taken down. This wasn't possible. "I was told, or rather Superman was told that Robin was on a mission with you all, but I have you all here, but Bird Boy is missing…Robin isn't here…" But…Zatanna and Rocket…they still had a chance. "I have your teammates, now tell me," Two men grabbed each of Kid's arms and held him tightly. The Joker glared as he walked right up to Kid Flash and pressed closely. "Where's my bat and bird?"

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

****I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!****

**I will be gone for a month and when I return I shall update! I swear and it'll be longer and better but a warning there will be pain and torture...sorry **

**I love you all! soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much sorry this is a shorty chapter but I'm building up and wanted to cut here for now  
><strong>

**cliffies suck but it's the best stopping spot  
><strong>

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kid Flash looked at the group of teens around him, Superboy was being placed next to Superman, the effects on Kryptonite already taking their toll, Miss M was sagging in the strong man's arms, Artemis seemed to be in a considerable amount of pain, based on the way Harley Quinn had her pinned and Aqualad was struggling against his guards.

He hadn't answered Joker's question, he hadn't talked in a while-

Kid Flash coughed as he tried to recover from the painful punch in the gut. The Joker growled and gripped Kid's neck. "I want to know where the hell they are!" He needed to breathe. "Tell me." It was a demand but Kid wouldn't give in; he would never betray anyone-much less his best bro. He was getting light headed and black was creeping in his vision. Artemis was yelling curse words and then…the hand release and Kid Flash gasped for air before coughing.

The Joker calmly walked over towards Artemis and with a snap of his fingers Harley had Artemis on her feet, arms behind her back and legs spread. The clown gave her a blank expression.

"Like I'm going to take anything serious from you, a wannabe hero with daddy issues." He gave her a once over. "Nice dress, doll face, but I would have expected something…less from a girl like you, you do have a lot to make up for. With a body like yours I'm sure your night job helps boost your ego, one dollar bills reigning on you."

"Shut up," Kid Flash coughed out.

The Joker spun round and refocused on him. "What's wrong, Kiddie?" There was a swift knee to his stomach and Kid Flash couldn't even hunch over to recover. "This isn't tee ball; not even the major leaguers could handle me." There was a glint and a sound of scraping metal.

"Wait," Richard. "Please don't hurt them." His voice was so soft and nervous, the perfect citizen, but the Joker knew he was a fighter.

"Oh don't act all innocent on me, Dickie." The Joker glared at the teen as he approached him. "I will destroy each and every person until I get what I want."

"Why do you want Batman so badly?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow.

A maniacal grin stretched across the Joker's face. "Why?" His eyes shown with insanity. "Why do you want to keep your blood in your body?" Dick cried out as the knife dug itself into his left bicep. His blue eyes widened as he couldn't hold back the sound of pain. The Joker loomed over him with an face splitting smile. "I don't want the Batman…" The blade twisted, and Dick bit his lip in an unsuccessful way to hide his screams. "I need him."

The Joker's lips were right next to his ears. His head was bowed and the smiled didn't fade as he let go of the knife still embedded in Dick's arm as he moved away from the kid.

Dick was panting from the pain and his scream hoarse voice. The world around him was a momentary blur of noises.

Kid Flash's eyes widened at the sight of his friend in pain. _He'll be fine,_ he tried to reassure himself. Dick met his eyes and nodded at him. _He'll be fine._ Kid refocused on the villain who was now looking towards Aqualad.

"So tell me, Fins, what's it like having the most useless League member as your mentor?"

Aqualad growled. "Do not insult my king; he is a greater man than you would ever hope to be."

The Joker rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, cause I'm already such a good guy." He let out a sickening laugh. "So you're the leader of the Mini League?" Aqualad didn't respond. "So you must know where your team is at all times." Aqualad glared at the man. "All I ask is just to know where The Boy Blunder is."

"He is not here." Aqualad simply responded.

The clown waved his hand and rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. But I figured that he must know you all are in trouble and he should come and save you. He's obviously not a good teammate. Can you even truly rely on him? All he does is work when Batman says; I don't think he would feel bad for leaving you all here to die."

"You are wrong," Aqualad informed with a sharp glare. "Robin is one of the strongest members we have. He would never betray anyone."

"He's betraying you now by abandoning you." The Joker cut in.

"He is unaware."

That seemed to make the Joker snap. "What is it with you people. You're insane! You won't do the proper thing to save these people by sending me who I want." His eyes darkened. "I will kill everyone in here until I get what I want." He turned on his heel and stormed over to Richard. "And I'll start with the child emblem of Gothem. That's how I'll make my mark." He grabbed the blade and moved it further down Richard's arm. He coated his hands in Richard's blood. There was a good two inch gash before the Joker pulled out the blade, despite Richard's pained groan, and moved back over towards Aqualad. The Joker smiled and wiped the blood from his hands and the blade off on Aqualad's face and body. "His blood is now on you." He continually re-soaked his hands in the blood to smear it on each hero. The white of their suits were now stained red. "His blood and death is now on all of you." The Joker re-outlined his red smile with the blood. "You will watch as I break him and kill him." The Joker let out a sickening laugh.

The Joker's head snapped over towards Richard, who was looking paler, and grinned. He strode over towards him and grabbed his hand. "Now's your chance to call the League,"

Dick looked over towards Kid Flash and subtly shook his head._ Don't do it. I'm fine_. Kid Flash could clearly read his best friend. Aqualad watched at Kid Flash bit his lip and looked away. He wasn't going to, Aqualad bowed his head, they couldn't get a hold of Batman if they tried, and the League was doing the best they could. Artemis stared agape silently at the two guys didn't watch and refused to call. She didn't know what to do- Wally met her eyes; his showed the pain and torture of the decision but also his resoluteness. This was the weird kid that took a picture with her on her first day of school; he was nice and smart and funny. He didn't deserve this. Wally shook his head. They couldn't do anything now. She frowned as she shut her eyes.

The villain got a firm grasp on Richard's left hand and held three fingers. "Three…" The Joker snapped them back and broke them. The sound was sickening and Kid Flash couldn't help but cringe. The Joker growled and grabbed the other two fingers. "Two…" He broke them in half. Dick choked on the pained noise. The Joker was getting impatient. "One!" He grabbed Richards wrist and quickly snapped it back.

No one said anything. The only noise that could be heard was some of the people in the crowd crying.

The Joker scowled and walked away from Richard. "You are the worst group of super heroes I have ever seen." He spat.

Wally glanced over at Dick as the Joker continued to berate them. Dick's eyes shone with tears but he didn't look defeated. Wally did. He wished he could have helped or stopped it. Dick sent him a ghost of a smile and Wally turned away to look at Superboy and Miss Martian. Superboy would be out of commission until they could get that damn Kryptonite away from him. M'gann was still knocked out; it was unnerving to wonder who hard they must have hit her.

"Listen to me!" The Joker snapped at Kid Flash as he delivered a punch to his temple. Kid's head was ringing and dazed. "I hate being ignored. The actual league listens to me." The Joker sneered at Kid Flash before turning towards Aqualad. "Do something!" He demanded. "You're letting all of these people down." He waved towards the crowd of civilians.

Aqualad looked at them, they all looked so frightened, their heroes weren't saving the day, and they were just as trapped. He met Zatanna's eyes, she was torn, Aqualad noticed her muttering under her breath. No, he subtly shook his head when the Joker wasn't looking. Zatanna looked confused and disappointed. She might lose her family again. She couldn't let that happen, but Aqualad knew best, she would listen to him.

They were shocked back to the current situation when they noticed the Joker punch Richard in the ribs, Aqualad could hear the cracking and snapping sounds, he cringed.

The Joker straightened up and took a deep breath. "Harley, come here." His voice was ice cold. Aqualad noticed that even Harley seemed nervous. The Joker waved his head to Artemis. "You hold the girl." One of the men walked over and took Harley's position, Artemis tried to struggle free but the man had a snake's death grip on her. Harley cautiously walked over towards the Joker and listened to his whispers.

After a while the Joker took another deep breath and looked at the crowd of people. "I want all of them out of here." There was a pause and no one moved. "_Now!_" He snapped. "I want every civilian out of here! Leave Bruce and the brat just get everyone else out of here." There were sounds and sobs of relief but Zatanna looked hopelessly at Aqualad. He looked determined but confused. "Ion," he mouthed. Zatanna eagerly nodded and tried to get to the front of the chaotic crowd, which was difficult enough. She and Ion would figure out what to do, they were the invisible ones, they would save their friends.

It took a few minutes but eventually the crowd was gone and the Joker and Harley stood in the middle of everyone. The villain cracked his neck and knuckles. He was muttering Batman like a mantra under his breath. The Joker looked up, a new maniacal smile across his face. "Now that I don't have to worry about them any longer I can just play with you all." His grin grew and he clasped his hands together. "On to the main event!"

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

****I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!****

****It's up and creepy!Joker is revealing himself. Ya...how did yall like the blood and breaking bones and Dick wont really turn out too well during the "main event"****

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Joker cracked his knuckles before rounding about and delivering a solid punch to Dick's jaw. There was a sick crunch and there was about as much blood in dick's mouth as spit, maybe more. Dick forced his head upright and looked around to the eyes of each hero.

"I'm going to get some answers." The Joker walked over and picked up the still unconscious Bruce by his front collar. "We don't want Daddy here to miss the fun. Three men came over and grabbed Bruce from him. The clown smiled and slammed his lips on Bruce's and when he got no response, besides the disgusted looks of the teens, he delivered a sharp slap to Bruce's cheek.

Everything was still partially hazy when Bruce returned back to consciousness. His instincts kicked in when he felt something restraining him. He tested his mobility to try and figure out what it could be restraining him….People, three men…He was about to jerk out of their grip when he remembered the situation. As his senses came back to him he smelled blood. There was bright red on his tux; he glanced around the room and noticed some members of the Young Justice team being restrained, then he noticed his son…blood drenched his arm and he could see the depth of the cut, his hand looked absolutely crushed, the wrist was limp and bloody and each finger was going in the wrong direction, blood was dripping down his nose and lip and he could see a bruise blooming on his jaw.

He met Dick's eyes, _Are you alright?_

He gave a slight nod, _Fine_.

Bruce refocused on the Joker. "What do you want?"

He glared down at the teens. "These little bastard children-" he spat waving at the group of them "-won't call The Justice League or tell me where Batman is-" The Joker cut himself off as he his eyes widened in realization. "Oh…" A smile bloomed on his face. "A Bat-signal…" He grabbed Bruce's face between his two hands. "You and Dickie must have a way to contact the Bat!" He let go of Bruce's face and began pacing in excitement. "You're Gotham's king and you and the price must get into a lot of trouble so you must have a way to contact him. Or anyone from the League to help you." He began to feel up Bruce's body. "Come on, come on, it has to be here somewhere!"

"I don't have anything, my own self-defense and security guards are what protect me and Richard." Bruce argued. "I don't have contact to the Justice League."

The Joker stopped mid search and gave him an eye roll. "Oh puh-leaze, I know about the money that you have donated to the League and the photos of you and some of the members, you can't expect me to believe that you have no sort of contact with them." He deadpanned before continuing with his search. He began ripping the clothes off of him and tossing them off to the side. "Where is it?!" He glanced down at the pants.

"Don't you even think about looking there." Bruce threatened.

The Joker grinned and rubbed his hands along his thighs. "Oh but Brucie, you could be packing less than what it looks like." His hand hesitated over his crotch and Bruce growled. The Joker's eyes lit up. "Oh so you are a big boy." He grabbed and handful and squeezed. "The ladies must love that." He gave a wicked smirk and met Bruce's darkening expression. "Unless you're hiding the goodies in your basement" The Joker reached to undo his Bruce's belt.

Bruce spat out a few curses and other words.

"And a dirty mouth!" The Joker grinned and patted his cheek with a wink. He turned to face the ward. "What about you, Dickie?"

Dick looked about ready to puke. "Oh don't mind me, I'll just go be sick somewhere else while you grope my dad." He gave a shudder for emphasis but soon regretted it when a shot of pain hit him.

The villain looked un-amused and walked over towards him. "Anything you want to share with the class?" Dick remained silent. "Your loss…" He began to frisk the young boy and ignored Bruce's protest about how he was touching him. The clown turned towards the other man. "Oh come now Bruce, I may be a bad person but I'm above molesting a child." And continued with his search. He dug his fingers into his cuts and shook his broken hand just to hear Dick cry out.

Kid Flash noticed the Joker getting closer to Dick's wrist comm. and after a particularly painful cry from Dick he exclaimed, "I'll call the League!" Artemis and Aqualad gave him a surprised glance but for the most part they looked relieved that Richard wouldn't be tortured any longer.

The Joker slowly turned to face the teen. "You will?" A grin crept its way along his face. "Do it, now," Kid Flash shook as a way to get his hand free. "Let his hand go." The Joker commanded and the henchman did so. As Kid Flash brought his hand up to his ear the Joker snatched his wrist and met his eye. "No funny business," They glared at each other, challenging the other. "Or I'll gut the kiddy like a fish." His head jerked towards Dick. Kid Flash nodded and the Joker released him.

Kid swallowed and reached for his ear piece comm. "Kid Flash to Justice League,"

There was a few moments of silence before, _"Justice League, this is Martian Manhunter, status report?"_

Kid looked around the room. "Uh, that's a negatory, Ghost Rider." He met Dick's eyes and then glanced over towards Bruce. "Hey, I was just wondering if you've heard anything form Batman yet? Cause he has someone here wanting to see him."

_"We see that you have rescued the civilians."_

"Ya,"

_"Can you tell me anything about your situation?"_

"Yes, Mr. Wayne and his son are still here; they're not doing so well."

_"We will try sending another hero to aid you-"_

"Eh, I don't think that would be good; he only wants Batman."

_"I imagine-"_

The Joker cut off whatever J'onn was going to say. "Where is he?"

"So, no news on Batman?" Kid asked again , wearily eyeing the Joker.

_"I am sorry." _

Kid frowned and the Joker didn't seem to like that response. "Can they hear me?" there was a devious glint in his eyes and Kid almost wanted to lie, but the Joker knew the answer.

The Joker cleared his throat and began to bellow out, "Dear Justice League, this shall be my _personal_ ransom note." He walked over to Dick while he continued to talk. "I want my Batman and Birdie and until I get what I want I will torture Richard Grayson-Wayne," He delivered a hard punch to Dick's ribs and loud cracking sounds resonated through the room while Dick tried to double over and groaning in pain. "And then I guess I shall be forced to move on to Bruce Wayne." He strolled over to the other man and kneed him in the gut; Bruce gasped in pain. "I know how much you would hate for innocent people, especially ones that you know, to get hurt." He walked back over to Kid Flash and spoke right in his ear. "I'm leaving this line of communication open so you can hear them and so we have a direct form of communication." He got right in Kid's face and smiled. "I'll take this." He plucked out the ear piece and set it in his own ear. There was silence on the other end of the comm. "Tell me that you heard all of that." The Joker demanded.

_"We have heard you."_ Martian Manhunter responded.

"Allonz-y, mes amies!" And with that he dug his knife right into Dick's arm. Dick cried out in pain. He walked away from Dick. "Two minutes, my dears,"

* * *

><p><em>"Kid Flash to Justice League," <em>Kid Flash's voiced came over the intercom. The communication room was filled with more heroes waiting for the news of the mission. The Flash was instantly next to the comm. and would have spoked for J'onn if Wonder Woman hadn't held him back.

J'onn focused on the screen of the Wayne Mansion and spoke. "Justice League, this is Martian Manhunter, status report?"

_"Uh, that's a negatory, Ghost Rider. Hey, I was just wondering if you've heard anything form Batman yet? Cause he has someone here wanting to see him." _

"We see that you have rescued the civilians." He replayed the footage of the civilians leaving the mansion on foot.

_"Ya," _Simple, yet it conveyed nothing for them.

"Can you tell me anything about your situation?" J'onn hoped he could.

There was a brief silence. _"Yes, Mr. Wayne and his son are still here; they're not doing so well."_ Most of the League members cringed at that, but it was nothing they hadn't handled before, unfortunately.

They could try another way to alleviate the situation, but…"We will try sending another hero to aid you-"

_"Eh, I don't think that would be good; he only wants Batman."_ And they had no way to do so, thankfully Kid Flash understood why.

"I imagine-"

_"Where is he?" _ The Joker's voice echoed over the speakers. Most of the heroes thankful stayed calm.

_"So, no news on Batman?" _

Of course not, but they couldn't say that, so instead J'onn said, "I am sorry."

_"Can they hear me?"_ Kid Flash must have agreed because they next thing they heard was the Joker clear his throat before speaking, _"Dear Justice League, this shall be my personal ransom note._ _I want my Batman and Birdie and until I get what I want I will torture Richard Grayson-Wayne_," There was a cracking noise that they could even hear and J'onn closed his eyes at the sound of the pain. _"And then I guess I shall be forced to move on to Bruce Wayne."_ Diana clinched her fists at the sound of Bruce in pain. _"I know how much you would hate for innocent people, especially ones that you know, to get hurt_." The voice was louder. _"I'm leaving this line of communication open so you can hear them and so we have a direct form of communication. I'll take this."_ There was the sound of the comm. transferring to the Joker's ear. _"Tell me that you heard all of that." _

"We have heard you." Martian Manhunter responded.

_"Allonz-y, mes amies!" _There was a tearing sound and a cry of pain from Richard and at that moment J'onn wished he wasn't on monitor duty. _"Two minutes, my dears,"_

J'onn put their comm. on mute. "Two minutes till what?" The Flash asked.

"Until his next assault on Richard." Green Arrow answered. "J'onn can't you go morphed as Batman and stop them?"

"No," the alien still remembered catching the bits and flashes of M'gann's memory when they took her down. Fire was everywhere and it burned even in his memory. "I cannot." He turned to face the other heroes. "He is well prepared for any of us, and we do not know what he will do to the Waynes if any other hero goes down there."

Silence.

"If a few of us go at once then they can't stop us-"

"Unless he executes them while we attack." Wonder Woman countered.

The Flash opened his mouth to speak.

_"Times up!"_ The Joker's voice disrupted. _"Houston, do you copy? Have you made contact?"_ J'onn unmuted the microphone but before he could speak the Joker made a buzzing noise. _"Took too long to answer. That's going to cost you something."_

* * *

><p>"That's going to cost you something." The Joker loomed over Richard and pulled out his knife before digging it into Richard's chest where he began to tear Richard's clothes and cut his skin. Dick held back his cries as much as he could. The Joker moved away. "Well do you have an answer?"<p>

_"No,"_ Wonder Woman's voice came over the comm. link.

"Wrong answer," The Joker spat as he held the knife in front of his flower. He gave the flower a small squeeze and coated the knife with the acid not minding if a large amount of the acid also landed on Richard's legs. He took the knife and continued with his designs and patterns along Richard's chest.

The acid burned too much and Dick couldn't help but scream. Bruce shouted at the Joker. The Joker spun around and faced the adult. "I'm getting rather sick of you, Brucie." He ripped off the side of Bruce's suit and exposed his shoulder. The clown took the blade and began wiping the blood and remaining acid onto his skin. Bruce clinched his teeth and let out a loud hiss. The Joker grabbed Bruce's tie and stuffed it in his mouth, creating a makeshift gag. "There," The Joker exclaimed as he brushed his hands across each other in completion. "So much of an improvement.

"Now where was I?" He turned to face the still recovering teen. "Oh yes," He began to speak into the comm. "Well, JL, what do you have to say for yourself?" There was silence. "I wish you could see this." He mused as he looked at Bruce and his son. "Three minutes and six seconds,"

* * *

><p><em>"Three minutes and six seconds,"<em>

Diana looked over at J'onn as he tried to connect to M'gann's mind. No one was to disturb him.

_Hera, please let this work._ Diana silently sent a prayer to the goddesses.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

****I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!****

****I had to redo this twice because I let myself go and I killed Dick...violently...both times...but don't worry because I have those save for later-no I don't hahaha what am I say I won't tell spoilers****

****I love you all so much thanks for waiting while I did school and exams and other shit that is shitty-and scuse the everything****

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	7. Chapter 7

There was her native tongue speaking to her, and a familiar voice. Uncle J'onn. She tried to gather herself enough strength to answer back. He was talking to her, asking what she remembered, keeping her calm, urging her to wake up.

Wake up.

_Wake up!_

M'gann's eyes snapped open and she stifled a gasp. She searched around, while her uncle whispered in her mind and keeping her consciousness a secret, showing her uncle what she was seeing and what all she knew.

There was a piercing scream. M'gann's head almost snapped towards the source of the noise if it were not for her uncle. M'gann snuck a peak at what had just happened and regretted it. She saw what the Joker had finished doing. He had just literally cut and skinned off a four inch piece of skin from Richard Grayson-Wayne's exposed thigh and was waving it in front of his face. She felt sick.

"Are you there Justice League? I have a gift for you." The Joker sing songed.

"We're here, Joker." Wonder Woman's voice sounded strained.

The Joker waved the piece of flesh in front of Bruce's face. A fire flared in the man's eyes; the Joker put it out with a well-aimed punch to the kidneys. He flopped the skin in front of Bruce's feet and straightened back up as he went to wipe the blood off on Aqualad's tux.

"I'm getting tired of waiting." He took Richard's broken hand and started moving each part and finger. Dick was too exhausted to try and contain his screaming any longer. "Two minutes and fifteen seconds."

M'gann flinched, she could feel echoes of his pain; if it were not for her uncle soothing her she surely would have given herself away.

M'gann missed the rest of the conversation as she focused on her uncle's instructions. She needed to create the mental link between the team again. She nudged into Superboy's subconscious to try and wake him. She was accustomed with his mind and urged him awake, and silent. She then began to connect the team together one by one, creeping into the familiar minds and alerting them of the reconnection and what her uncle had told her.

She stiffened when she came across an incredibly unique and familiar mind and thinking patterns.

_Robin?_

She fought against her natural instinct to instantaneously stare at the tortured boy who looked terrible. There was no way-but no one could imitate his mind, especially not that well.

She pushed back her uncle urging her away from Robin's mind and to focus on her task but she just couldn't.

"_Robin?_" She could feel him flinching. "_Is that really you?"_

She heard Richard curse under his breath M'gann didn't know whether to laugh at the irony of the situation or cry at its state.

Before she could say anything else Robin, Richard Grayson-Wayne, cut in. "_M'gann, you can't tell anyone."_

"_So does that mean…"_ She thought of Mr. Wayne. If Robin was Richard then that would mean-

"_Yes,"_

"_Why don't you two do something?"_ She just wanted them to be safe. They knew how to beat the Joker and they were the intended targets.

"_We have to keep up our civilian identities. We can't risk it."_

"_But if this keeps up you'll die!"_ M'gann pleaded, and couldn't help the slight movement she made at the thought of the possibilities. Luckily, no one noticed.

"_It won't come to that; you guys will think of a way out of this."_ He sounded so confident.

M'gann sent her agreement and Robin, Richard, Dick, she didn't know what to call him anymore-

"_Still call me Robin_-"

He was cut off from whatever else he had to say when M'gann heard Richard's scream shatter both of their concentration. She waited until he caught his breath. She couldn't act like nothing had happened. No one else would understand how much more pressure was on them, what would be lost if they didn't succeed-

"_Wally knows."_ M'gann gaped. "_Sorry, you were worrying really loud_."

"_He knows?"_

"_He's the only one on the team. Some of the League knows too, all the founders do, but you need to keep this a secret. You can let Kid know that you know this knowledge, but no one else can know what you two know."_ M'gann smiled at how…Robin and comforting his normal quirky and unique phrasing sounded.

"_Don't include me in the link, obviously, but if there's anything I can do you and Kid Flash let me know individually_."

M'gann calmed herself and broke that link, allowing herself to reconnect with the others. Her uncle cut through. "_He is aware of the risks; he knew them when he became a hero, as did all of you._" She knew, but she never thought it would come to this.

She felt her mind open back up and she focused on Kid Flash before she fully connected everyone (minus Robin).

"_How ya feelin'?"_ Kid Flash tried to sound lighter but the weight of the situation on him was now more obvious to her.

"_I-I know Robin's true identity_." M'gann admitted.

The soft comfort that Wally was emitting turned defensive and sharp in less than a second. "_What do you mean?"_

_"I accidentally found out when I was connecting the link, and he-Robin, he said to tell you and that you knew too._"

"_You can't tell anyone. Bats is gonna freak when he finds out._" Kid Flash stopped and paused as he watched Robin get punched in the face; he accidentally portrayed it to her as well. "_Sorry_,"

"_You can't help it."_ She sounded soft and regretful as well.

"_He wants to know if he can help_."

"_I want to leave him out of this as much as possible_." Kid looked over his battered best friend; he wouldn't be forgetting this sight anytime soon. He knew Rob didn't wasn't to feel helpless, he was already taking so much shit but Rob…it just…Kid internally sighed. "_If I can think of anything for him to do I'll tell you."_ M'gann agreed. "_Can you bring everyone up?"_

It was less than a second but instantly the link was up; the rest of the team seemed to be able to keep their current expressions and focus..

"_What's going on in there?"_ Zatanna asked.

"_It's not pretty. The kid's tough, but I don't know how much more of this he can take._" They all saw Artemis' mental images.

"_Any ideas?" _Rocket asked.

"_What's it like out there?"_ Aqualad asked.

"_A lot of Joker's men are guarding the place. They're also monitoring any possible activity, radio and otherwise."_ Zatanna answered.

"_West side of the house , there's a small tool shed. Can you get there?_" Kid asked.

The two girls confirmed and headed that way, masked by Zatanna's magic.

"_We're here."_

"_Back of the shed there's an underground storage. There's a clock on the wall, turn it to 10.47 and a door will open. I've had to watch Richard before and he showed me this. There's some special protection Batman and Robin gave them in case of emergencies. I think this qualifies." _

There was a pause as the girls did as Kid Flash instructed.

"_This is incredible!"_ Zatanna admired.

"_Robin told me this kid is used to threats and he and B-Mr. Wayne had that place created. I was shocked at first too."_ Kid flared with a determination that the whole team felt and added to. "_I have a plan."_

Zatanna made some comment but Kid didn't hear it. He was too focused on the Joker's shouting and nailing Dick in the gut and kidney's over and over. They had to save him. Wally needed his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Time's up!" The Joker beamed. He grabbed Artemis and she was instantly released, the Joker's firm grip was the only thing holding her. "Now, Blondie, I'm going to give you a choice here…" "Either you break Richie Rich's nose, or I break his arm." The Joker yanked her so she was right in front of Richard. She wasn't covered, he must have recognized her from school, and when he lifted his head to meet her eyes, she could see a small glint in those fighting blue eyes, and he smiled at her.<p>

"Are you listening, League?" The Joker shouted. The Joke must have gotten his response because he snarled and turned back to Artemis, who hadn't looked away from her schoolmate. "Do it or I will." His fists were already clinched and Artemis couldn't find it nin her to hurt this kid more than he already was. She always saw him smiling at school, he was always polite, a bit quirky but always helpful.

"_Do it, Artemis."_ Wally was urging her. But-

"Bring it on." Artemis couldn't help her eyes widening when she heard Richard's low challenge, there was a spark in his eyes and she decided.

"Sorry," She whispered before she closed her eyes and swung her fist. She did the quickest and cleanest punch she could. The normal satisfaction she felt from breaking something with a clean punch was replaced with guilt and nausea at the crunch and snap of cartilage from his nose. She instantly took a few steps back, trying to ignore Richard's blood on her hand.

The Joker snapped his fingers and the vice grip on her arms, once again restraining her, brought her back to the outside world.

"Well?" The Joker shouted into the comm. link.

There was silence on the other end. The clown let out a growl and stormed over to Bruce and kicked him in the groin. Bruce tried to hunch over in pain but his captures wouldn't allow it until the Joker grabbed his hair and yanked his head and upper body back, perfectly exposing him to the Joker kneeing him in the gut. There was a loud cracking sound that resonated through the room. Bruce coughed in pain as Richard watched. The Joker didn't forget him though, because he locked eyes on Dick and fumed towards him with intended rage. He grabbed Dick by his neck and started choking him.

Dick had once heard that oxygen deprivation would lead to a high and almost deliria. It felt true, he couldn't really describe the feeling he was having. But that was the only excuse he could think of for what he did. Because once the Joker released his neck and he started to get precious air back into his lungs a laugh began to bubble in his throat. It soon grew into a harsh chuckle it was on the verge of becoming his signature laugh.

His head was bowed and he was shaking and his laugh was growing. The Joker's breath hitched and he was staring with an unreadable expression at the boy. His eyes were wide and his breathing was picking up, like he was gaining some sickening pleasure or fear.

"Dick!" Kid Flash shouted, hoping to snap his best friend out of it.

Dick's head snapped up and his blue eyes were dazed and wide. "Wally…"He breathed then his he completely went lax and silent against his captures.

"Richard…?" Kid's eyes were wide with fear. When he got no response he shouted louder, panic filling him. "Richard?" Nothing. Dread was searing into him; he had to be alright. But that thought didn't help the bile and fear that was tearing him. "Dick?!" Kid Flash fought as hard as he could against his captures all he could see was his best friend unconscious, unresponsive, beaten, bloody, the exclamation point on his failure as a friend and a hero. "Dick, please answer me!"

The Joker was shaking Dick, nothing, nothing, _nothing_! But that didn't stop the Joker from delivering a cracking punch to the boy's temple.

The Joker turned away from the son and focused on the father. "Well, Justice League, looks like you've lost the prince."

Their response was only silence.

Kid Flash focused on his friend. The Joker had to be lying; Dick had to be alive. Looking at his best friend's state it looked hard to believe.

_Richard…._

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

****I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!****

****I love you all so much thanks for waiting while I did school and exams and other shit that is shitty-and scuse the everything****

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	8. Chapter 8

Wally looked down at his best friend and felt anger seize him. "Now,"

Silence filled the room and the Joker looked down at the puddle of blood with a bored expression. He turned to Bruce and quirked a smile. "At least I've saved you some money in the future." His smile grew. "Not that money's ever been a problem for you, but think of it as no more brat troubles." Bruce fought against his captors as hard as he could, shouting around the tie in his mouth. The clown cackled and snapped his fist into Bruce's face.

He was about to go for a second shot when an achingly familiar laugh filled the room. Red painted lips split into a full teeth smile. "Boy Wonder," A dark shadow dropped from the air and grew from the darkness. "And Batman," His voice dropped several octaves in a poor impersonation of the Dark Knight.

The Joker ran over to Batman and leapt into his arms, supporting himself by wrapping his arms around Batman's neck and using his core body strength. Batman quickly pushed him off. "What do you want, Joker?"

The Joker smiled like he knew a secret. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered.

The Joker whipped around and pulled a gun from his breast pocket. Before anyone could react the Joker smiled and fired a shot at Bruce; the bullet nailed him near his heart and the henchman dropped Bruce, who didn't react in the slightest.

"Bruce," Superman's voice croaked out and he tried to move but the Kryptonite was killing him.

"Treason!" The Joker exclaimed in glee as he placed his gun back in his pocket. The Joker gave a glance towards Batman that could be considered swooning were it not for the person and its recipient. All the heroes were in shock at what had just transpired. "You see," He pulled out a dark purple velvet bag. Batman began to reach into his utility belt. "Now don't interrupt." The _or else_ hung in the air. "See, Batsy, we've taken care of the king." He pulled out a black king's chess piece and threw it in the air and shot it before replacing the gun. He picked up the shards from the ground with an air of grace and pride. "No more king." He threw the pieces towards Bruce's body.

"Then we have the queen, the most powerful piece," He raised a queen's piece and held it high. "And Suppies is done for soon enough." He rolled the piece towards Superman.

He dug in the bag as he walked around Batman. "Dickie, the bishop, strategic flexible movements," he cast a glance towards the boy. He nodded at his henchmen and instantly Dick was dropped on the ground next to Bruce. "Cock boy is taken out." He chucked the piece over his shoulder.

He moved away from Batman and walked around to each of the Young Justice team. "Pawn," He dropped a pawn piece in front of Aqualad. "Pawn," Artemis. "Pawn," Miss Martian. "Pawn," Superboy. "Pawn," Kid Flash.

He strode back over to Batman and dug out the knight piece. "Now work with me for a minute here." He grabbed at Batman's hand and forced the horse piece in his hand. "This is you." He pulled out the final rook piece. "And this is the Bird boy…" His voice trailed off and he blinked, looking around. "Where is he, by the way?"

"Hiding." Batman grunted out. A batarang flew at the Joker's feet and Robin's laugh filled the room.

The Joker picked up the batarang and held the rook in his other hand, examining both. In one swift motion he lopped off the head of the castle piece. "Watch out, Birdie." His voice was grim and serious.

He faced Batman again and picked his teeth with the batarang before flinging it away towards Dick and Bruce's bodies. "They're all out of the way, Batsy; all that's way is you and the bird."

"What do you want, Joker?" Batman ground out.

"Nothing." He smiled softly, sweetly. "Chaos, the beauty of destruction." His smile grew into his usual cracked smile. "I want to watch the world burn and hear laughter rise with the screams of millions." Each of the team members shivered at how demented he sounded. The Joker straightened up and turned round. "But that will happen later. Right now I'm bored and just want to be entertained and after what I've done tonight I believe I'll still be entertained even after you throw me into my own cozy, cold cell. Seeing people run around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to figure out what to do with the Gothem Royalty out of commission."

"I miss my bird." The Joker recollected. He walked over to Dick. "Have the boy's met?" He examined Dick and squeezed his face in his hands. "Well, it's too late now." He dropped Dick's head and paid no mind as it slammed on the cold, blood soaked ground. He walked over and wiped the blood on his glove onto Aqualad's face. The Atlantian growled and the Joker didn't hesitate to sucker punch him in the gut. Aqualad crumpled but was still restrained as he began coughing to regain his breath.

"I watched a movie recently, pirated of course, I'm so evil aren't I?" He smiled and patted himself on the back. "And in the movie the villain revealed his plan and allowed the hero to figure out a solution, and I wondered 'why did that stupid man do that? He's basically handing over the victory!' So, you ask me what my plan is…" He leaned into Batman's ear. "It's a secret."

Harley trotted over next to the Joker and handed him a small box as she hung off of the Joker. "I'll give you a hint, it'll put a smile on your face." He opened the box and pulled out a simple black remote with a big red button. "Simple and effective, I got it from old cartoons." He showed it off. "Smile, Batman."

He raised his finger to press the button when suddenly it flew out of his hand and soared above anyone's reach. "What?!" The Joker exclaimed.

Each of the guards holding the Young Justice members were shot with a bright bolt giving each teen ample time to fight out of their captors. Kid Flash grabbed the piece of Kyrptonite attached to the Superheroes and sped to where he knew a led container in the Wayne mansion was before heading back to see each member having retrieved their weapons. The Joker snarled and headed over towards Batman in rage. As he swung his fist Batman easily grabbed it and smiled. The Joker stared in shock. "You're smiling?!"

Batman changed forms right in front of the Joker's eyes and changed into Zatanna. She was still smiling. "Liar!" The Joker accused. "Where's my Batman?" His eyes shot to where Robin was supposed to be. He watched in shock as Rocket leapt down and held out an assortment of Robin's weapons.

Aqualad whipped out two chains of water and wrapped them around Harley and the Joker, effectively trapping them.

Kid Flash ran over towards Dick and Bruce. "Hey, come on" He nudged Dick and tried to wake him up. Miss Martian was kneeling besides Superman and Superboy checking up on them. Wally turned to try and wake up Bruce. "Bruce? Hey, Mr. Wayne, you need to wake up. We need your help."

Bruce didn't even shift. Kid Flash turned to Rocket who had the henchmen trapped in an energy sphere. "Rocket, take them to Commissioner Gordon outside then you and Aqualad sweep the rest of the yard to get the remaining ones." The two teens nodded. Artemis shot a net arrow at the villain duo and effectively captured them allowing Aqualad to go off as Kid Flash said.

"Miss Martian, call the league and have them teleport Superman and Superboy to the base and taken to the emergency center. Artemis, call the League and have them send someone to take those two into custody." He never let his eyes leave Dick or Bruce." Artemis nodded and began to comm. J'onn.

"Zatanna, can you do anything for them?"

Zatanna rushed to him and began to look the Wayne's over. "I-I don't know. Mr. Wayne can only last so much longer before he bleeds out to death." Her hands radiated light purple as they hovered them over Bruce's wounds as she whispered healing incantations.

"What about D-Richard?" Kid Flash stared at his best friend, refusing to give up.

Zatanna's hands dropped and she looked down in disappointment and regret. "There's nothing I can do for either of them."

Kid Flash's face went black and he set his hand on Zatanna's shoulder as he stood up. "Watch them." He commanded.

He stormed over to the Joker and Harley, pushing past Artemis. He grabbed the Joker by his lapel and growled out. "They better survive."

The Joker just stared blank face at his threat. "I hope they die, personally. I'll send flowers. But," He grinned. "I know a new secret. 2 + 2 = 4" Kid Flash felt his blood run cold. "And you're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve." The Joker pulled out a knife and slashed through the netting. He delivered a swift kick to Kid Flash and Artemis and helped Harley out of the netting.

He cupped his hands together and Harley stepped on it before the Joker launched her into the air to grab the remote. She landed gracefully on the other side of the teens. "Say cheese!" Harley laughed before slamming down on the button. A thick green gas began to seep out of the remote and coat the room.

"Let's put a smile on that face!" The Joker sneered. Harley jumped back over next to the Joker. Each of the heroes fought the urge to laugh. The Joker appeared through the smoke and grabbed Kid Flash by his cheeks and got right in his face. "There's something about the Bat clan and the Waynes; there's something between them and I intend to figure it out." He released Kid Flash and grabbed Harley's hand, yanking her towards their escape, a shrill laughter following them out.

Dred dropped in Kid Flash's stomach but he didn't think too much of it at the time. He had to find Alfred. He could hardly contain his laughter and noticed Miss M and the Supers were gone but Artemis and Zatanna had tears in their eyes and were struggling to breath. Kid Flash tried to speed through the house but the incessant laughing kept causing him to falter. He searched every room and door before he found all of the butlers tied together in a small closet.

Kid Flash untied them and tried to tell them to escape but the laughter was too much. He pointed a shaky finger towards the exit and they understood him, thankfully. Alfred was holding his bleeding head and Kid Flash felt anger boil under his skin.

Alfred looked at Wally and instantly understood what was going on. The older man, despite his injuries, raced to grab the antidote, commanding Wally to open all the windows as he did.

Suddenly, Wally felt a needle pinch his kin and his hissed before he began coughing for sweet air. He grabbed Alfred and dashed into the main room where Artemis was struggling. Alfred didn't hesitate to administer the antidote to the two girls.

When the laughter died down Alfred knelt beside the two boys he raised and began to look them over, tears in his eyes.

"I've called the Justice League, sir. They're sending someone over." Zatanna tried to sooth.

Alfred took out his handkerchief and began to wipe the blood away from each of their faces. "I've done this enough times, miss. I know these two better than anyone." He stroked their blood matted hair out of their faces. "I don't know if they'll have enough time." His voice caught in his throat and there was a strangled sob that made each teen's heart ache.

Wally knelt next to Alfred and grabbed the elder man's hand. "You and I both know they'll make it through this. They've made it through worse." Alfred squeezed his hand and gave a weak smile. "To be young…" A tear fell from Alfred's eye and Wally fought with his own; hoping desperately that Alfred was wrong just this one time.

Just once, please.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

****I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!****

****I love you all so much thanks for waiting I'm currently working and am doing summer school ****

****I'm thinking one more chapter outta do it****

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


End file.
